The One Who Knows Twolegs Book 1: Forest
by Marcopolonian
Summary: Moonkit, of WoodClan, is the only one who can keep the clans from being destroyed.  This is my first fanfic. R&R, thank you.
1. Prologue

The star-speckled cats, their eyes unsettled, said their prophetic words to the brown tom.

"A disaster is coming. Large monsters, sticks of death, indescribable destructive power will soon destroy the forest. Only the one who knows the Twolegs will save the clans."

With that sentence, the cats faded away, giving one last, serious glance at the tom. "Good luck, Rustfur."

When he woke up, the medicine cat was still, dumbstruck. _What did that mean?_ Rustfur thought. _Sticks of death? Power? What kind of power? What did StarClan mean?_

He left the Moonpool and headed back to the WoodClan camp. He kept on thinking about the prophecy, in deep thought. _The one who knows the Twolegs will save the clan..._ He reviewed that line in his mind. Knows the Twolegs? Was it a kittypet?

Before he knew it, Rustfur was back at the camp. It was surrounded by thickets, with a fallen log the only entry.

Most of the camp was an abandoned Twoleg structure, the only Twoleg structure in the entire forest. It was a large platform, with a high roof that could only be described as non-existant, for most of the roof had crumbled to the platform.

The platform was hollow, and had a single big hole. Inside was a large hollow space, where the cats made dens. On top of the platform was a taller platform, where the leader would get on when he had announcements.

"Rustfur! You're back!" meowed a tiny, brightly colored kit. "What was it like?"

"Oh, hello, Silverkit," Rustfur sighed. "You already know, I've described it to you several times."

"Yeah," the kit admitted, "but it's fun hearing about it! Besides, I _am_ going to be your apprentice, aren't I?" Silverkit said in pride.

"Well, yeah, I suppose, but I don't see how, in the 5 months since you've been born, you could hear it..." Rustfur began to count. "...16 times and not get bored."

"17 times," corrected the grey-furred kit.

"Should you even be proud about that?" wondered Rustfur. "Fine, I'll tell you about it for the 18th time after I tell Mintstar about it."

"Well, that'll be the 19th time, then." whined Silverkit.

Rustfur rolled his eyes. He couldn't get sidetracked by his soon-to-be apprentice. He had to be serious, as tempting as it was to forget about the morbid prophecy. He went into the leader's den, ready to be the bearer of bad news.


	2. Chapter 1

As he woke up, the ginger colored kit opened his eyes for the first time.

"Moonkit!" said a famillar voice, next to him.

"Brightkit?" Moonkit looked at his sister. This was the first time he'd seen her, and she was unlike what he'd imagined. Brightkit's name made Moonkit think of her as a cat with bright fur. However, the she-cat had solid, black fur. Her eyes opened yesterday.

"Isn't this place much different than what you imagined? You probably thought it was some cozy looking cave, but this is under some Twoleg building." Brightkit was probably describing what she thought, but Moonkit ignored that.

"Twolegs?" Moonkit responded. The ginger tom heard about them in stories; large, two-legged creatures whose actions are puzzling to every cat.

"Isn't that strange?" Brightkit asked, but without waiting for a response, she looked up behind Moonkit. "Can I give Moonkit a tour of the camp? Please?"

Moonkit turned around. There was a pale cat, looking down at the two. "Sure," she said as Moonkit recognized the voice as his mother, Cloudthorn,"but I have to come along, little ones."

"Alright, Moonkit! Come this way," Brightkit joyfully hopped into the sunlight and up out of the dens, followed by Moonkit and Cloudthorn.

"...and this is the edge of the camp! It's surrounded by false thickets other cats brought here." explained Cloudthorn.

"That must've hurt," Moonkit thought out loud.

"It did!" laughed Cloudthorn. "I was actually an apprentice then, and the last time we replaced them, it was a little bit before my warrior ceremony, and my last apprentice duty was replacing those fake thickets. I came back, covered in thorns, and that was where my warrior name came from."

"Hmm... will I have to do that?" gasped Brightkit.

"No, that happens as many times that you'll likely be an elder before they need to be replaced." She sounded a little envious.

"Oh," Moonkit and Brightkit said at the same time. Brightkit sounded relieved, while Moonkit was disappointed.

As they walked back to the den, Moonkit saw that two cats, one brown, and the other a young grey one, walked toward them.

"Rustfur, is it okay for Cloudthorn to take her kits out, when they're so young?" The small grey one asked.

"No, it's fine, Silverpaw." Rustfur responded. "Though, I think you should get them back inside the den soon."

"Well, we were about to get there, thanks." Cloudthorn nodded.

"Why? I want to stay outside!" whined Brightkit, though Moonkit wouldn't mind if they went back.

"Well, it just isn't good to stay outside for a long time," Rustfur stated.

"Why not?" pressed Brightkit.

"Well, uh-"

"Hmm." Moonkit turned to Silverpaw, who just spoke. "Well, I could tell you about the whole foxes story, or the story about that kit who stayed up too late, or that dead one..."

Rustfur's expression turned from surprise to amusement as Silverpaw slowly described the horrible repercussions to staying outside late at night for kits. Meanwhile, the two kits' expressions turned from surprise to shock.

"Cloudthorn, can we go now...?" mewed Moonkit and Brightkit. Cloudthorn glared at Silverpaw, who had a mischievous look on his face.

"Little ones, let's go." Cloudthorn lead the two back to the den. It _was_ getting late.


End file.
